


Birthday Blues

by bestofbucky



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29428233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestofbucky/pseuds/bestofbucky
Summary: Bucky forgets your birthday, can he make it up to you?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 45





	Birthday Blues

Stretching your body you turn over to find the spot next to you in the bed empty. It’s not an unusual thing. You and Bucky had been going through a rough patch so he had been getting up early to go for runs. You thought that maybe today would be different, seeing as it’s your birthday but you didn’t think too much of it.

You make your way into the kitchen to get yourself some breakfast, some of the team are already in there, talking amongst themselves. Nat sees you first and runs up to, pulling you into a big hug.

“Happy birthday.” She kisses you on the cheek. Sam is next, then Steve, then Wanda. All hugging and kissing you, wishing you a happy birthday.

“You got any special birthday plans?” Sam asks as you sit down. Steve places a plate of pancakes in front of you. He winks knowing they’re your favourite and you immediately shove them into your mouth.

“Not that I know of. Bucky might have something planned though.” Your words are muffled by the pancakes filling up your mouth but everyone manages to understand you.

You continue eating and chatting and eventually Bucky walks in. He manages to catch you with a mouthful and chuckles at the sight, coming over to kiss you on the cheek.

“Pancakes? What’s the special occasion?” He teases.

“Ha ha very funny.” You pinch his side and he jerks away, laughing.

“No really, is there something we’re celebrating?” His tone still holds some humour which confuses you.

“You really don’t know what today is?” You ask, hoping to god that it’s a joke and he knows it’s your birthday.

“No, I really don’t.” The crease between his brows tells you he is serious. You take a deep breath in and smile politely at Bucky who now looks very concerned.

“I need a shower. Thanks for the pancakes Steve.” You smile at everyone and make your way out of the room. Just as you get to the door, Tony walks through, he spots you stood to the side to let him past.

“Happy birthday.” He cheers loudly and pulls you into a hug before moving to the side and bowing. You chuckle at his dramatic ways and leave the room.

Bucky had witnessed the whole interaction and everyone in the kitchen was now staring, no, glaring at him.

“Shit.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a couple of hours later and there was still no sign of Bucky. Forgetting your birthday was one thing, but he hadn’t even come to apologise or anything. You could understand that he has a lot going on, and your birthday could have just slipped his mind, it happens, but he definitely heard Tony in the kitchen so why hadn’t he come to say anything. Did he really care that little about you?

A knock on the door made you jump and you frantically wiped at your tears, turning the pillow over to conceal the wet patch you had created.

“Come in.” You hated how weak your voice sounded.

Your heart started to race slightly, hoping it was Bucky but your shoulders slumped when you spotted red hair. Natasha immediately noticed your state and rushed over to you.

“Oh honey.” She whispered, pulling you into a hug.

You didn’t want anyone to know how much Bucky had hurt you. It was just a stupid birthday, it was silly to get so upset, but the minute Natasha started stroking your hair you broke down in her arms.

She let you cry it all out. Whispering the occasional soothing word to calm you down. You looked up to her with puffy eyes.

“Sorry. I’m being dramatic.” You pouted and she giggled.

“You have every right to feel this way.” She reassured you, reaching up to wipe away your tears. “Now get your ass in the shower, Wanda and I are taking you out.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Last store, I promise!” Wanda practically begs you, the three of you are standing outside a lingerie store.

“Fine, but I have no reason to get anything.” You roll your eyes and allow Wanda to pull you and Nat inside.

Somehow you ended up in the changing rooms, giving Natasha and Wanda a little show for each thing you tried on. You got into the last one and took a moment to look at yourself in the mirror. It was black lace with gold detailing. As you looked closer what you thought was the usual flowery pattern lingerie has, you noticed it was actually stars. Your mind immediately went to Bucky.

The black and gold reminding you of his arm and the stars a little hint to his old one.

You hadn’t noticed you were crying until a tear slipped off your face and onto your chest. Wiping them away, you stood up a little straighter. You loved how it looked. You felt like it was made just for you.

“You ok in there?” You hear Nat call from the other side of the curtain.

“Yeah. I think I found the perfect one.” You hear them squeal slightly and laugh.

“Well come on out and show us then.” Wanda shouts.

“Actually, I want to keep this one for my own eyes.” You tell them.

Just as you are about to take it off you hear the shop assistant. “Your friends have paid for that piece ma’am so if you would like to keep it on, you can.”

You smile and decide to keep it on. You feel like it gives you the confidence to confront Bucky and ask him what the hell is wrong with him. You put your clothes back on and meet up with the girls, thanking them for buying it for you, before you all head back to the car.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You take a moment to appreciate your best friends, both of them currently singing their hearts out as you drove back to the compound. They had successfully managed to cheer you up and make this a special birthday.

When you finally get back, it’s late and the sun is starting to set. You go to help Nat and Wanda with all the bags.

“Oh shoot, could you do me a favour?” Nat asks you, her hands and arms full with bags

“Yeah of course.” You go to help by taking some of the load but she stops you.

“We can take all this up but I think I left a tablet by the lake when I was doing work there this morning.” She explains and you nod, knowing that Tony would not be happy about missing technology. You go your separate ways as you head off to the lake.

You don’t mind the little walk, it’s peaceful and relaxing. This walk and the lake are actually your favourite things about the compound, you love sitting on the deck and allowing your mind to drift to anything and everything. It’s like nature just clears your mind, gifting you a moment of silence, where your thoughts no longer hold so much weight.

You walk out of the line of trees and immediately spot Bucky standing on the deck, hands in his pockets, looking down at his feet. You take a deep breath and walk towards him.

He looks up at you when he hears your footsteps, his eyes never leaving yours, you stop when you are face to face with him. Scanning his face you can tell he has been crying, the slight redness and puffiness of his eyes giving him away. Someone who didn’t know Bucky may not have been able to tell, but you pride yourself on being able to read him like a book.

“I’m so sorry.” He finally breaks the silence and takes your hands into his. “I’m an idiot. I got so scared when I realised I forgot, I thought leaving you alone would be best.” You can’t help but be comforted by the fact he knows it wasn’t the forgetting of your birthday that hurt the most, it was his abandonment of you after that.

“I asked the girls to take you out. I knew they would give you an amazing birthday if I couldn’t. But then I finally got my shit together and planned this, with lots of help of course.” His voice was so soft and comforting that you couldn’t help but get emotional, you had missed that voice so much. You pulled your eyes away from his and finally got the chance to look at what he had done.

The wooden deck was now covered in blankets and cushions, there were two wicker baskets you were hoping are filled with food. It was beautiful, the sunset was the cherry on top, adding a stunning orange glow to everything it touched.

You look back up to Bucky, your vision now blurry from the tears forming in your eyes. He could also read you like a book and knows your tears aren’t sad. He places his hands on either side of your face and leans forward.

“Happy birthday, doll.” He whispers before pressing his lips to yours.

You finally allow yourself to melt into him. To fully give your heart to him trusting him to take care of it. Your problems with Bucky most likely came from both of you being too scared to let down your walls but in this moment you feel him surrender completely to you as you do the same, both of you knowing there is true power in unity.

You spend the evening encased in each other’s love as you watch the sun fall lower and lower in the sky.

“Do you want your presents now?” Bucky asks you, his eyes lit up in excitement, you smile and nod. “Close your eyes.” You do as he says. You hear him moving around and rustling until finally he stops telling you to open your eyes.

He is sitting in front of you, holding his metal arm out. Your eyes drift down his arm to his hand where there is black and gold ribbon tied in a bow around his pointer and middle finger. You can’t help but laugh and he smiles at you before opening his mouth up. On his tongue is a little candy in the shape of a bow.

The mischievous smirk on his face made you laugh even more as he leaned in and kissed you, transferring the candy to your mouth. He pulled away and sat back as you happily chew on the candy.

“Well do you accept your presents?” He raises his eyebrows waiting on your answer. As soon as you say yes he is on you, guiding you to lie down as his kiss consumes you.

He breaks the kiss to pull your top over your head, his eyes going wide and his mouth dropping open when he sees the lingerie you have on. When he removes his gaze from your chest to look back up to you for an explanation you chuckle.

“My present from Nat and Wanda.”

“You mean your present from me.” His smirk only adds to your confusion. “I gave them my card and told them to get you something special.” His eyes travel back down to your body as he pulls your jeans off. “They succeeded.”

His fingers start to trace the star patterns and your heart swells. You hadn’t planned for him to see you in it but now, as you see the admiration in his eyes, you are thrilled.

He reaches down to readjust himself, not being subtle at all, the slight wince as he does so concerns you.

“Are you ok?” You ask, placing your hands on his cheeks. He simply nods before continuing where he left off.

He slowly pulls the lingerie off your body, leaving a trail of kisses behind it. Taking a moment at your feet to look back up and admire you. Completely vulnerable to him and not shying away from it.

He lifts your leg, placing sloppy kisses as he makes his way up. You feel his breath fan your pussy before he finally licks a stripe up your folds. You suck in a breath as he starts to worship you with his tongue, knowing exactly what to do to drive you crazy.

While still working his tongue, he shifts all his weight onto his right arm. He holds his hand out to you and you pull at the ribbon, unwrapping it from his fingers. He doesn’t waste any time as he drags them up and down your pussy a couple of times to coat them in your slick before gently pushing them in.

Your back arches and you moan loudly at the feeling of the cold metal stretching you open. He picks up his pace, curling his fingers and using his tongue on your clit to bring you to orgasm. Your whole body convulsing as the pleasure rips through your body.

Coming down from your high you notice Bucky wince again and you can’t ignore it this time. “What’s wrong?” You ask him and his cheeks flush slightly.

“Um, I think it’s time for your final present now.” He says and you have a pretty good idea at what it might be.

Bucky takes his shirt off and pulls his jeans down to reveal wrapping paper patterned boxers. You can’t stop yourself from bursting out laughing.

He kneels next to you. “Go on, unwrap your present.” He encourages. You sit up and pull his boxers down his thighs, chuckling even more when you see a ribbon tied tightly in a bow around his hard dick. You cover your mouth with your hand as you stop yourself from laughing.

“Could you hurry up, it’s actually kind of painful.” He whimpers but the smile on his face tells you he isn’t offended by your laughter. You quickly pull at the bow, letting the ribbon brush against him as you pull it off. He sighs at the relief.

“Why did you tie it so tight?” You ask as you subconsciously lick your lips.

“I didn’t. I just tied it without thinking about what would happen when I got hard.” He admits sheepishly.

“Well I love it.” You tell him sincerely, before shifting positions, wanting him in your mouth. Bucky stops you, instead he pushes his boxers off all the way down his legs and pushes you back so you are lying down and he is hovering above you, his hope resting between your legs.

“Trust me doll, that ribbon was all the foreplay I needed. I can’t wait any longer to be inside you.” He connects your lips and lines himself up.

Entranced by the kiss, you are caught off guard when he suddenly pushes all the way into you. You whimper into his mouth loving the slight pain that comes from the stretch.

Bucky curses when his hips reach yours, he takes a moment to look at you. To really look at you, to engrave this image of you in the back of his mind so he can come back to it whenever he wants.

As much as you would both love to savour the feeling for longer you needed more. You wrapped your legs around his waist, digging your heels into his ass, begging him to move.

“Oh fuck.” He groans. “So tight, doll.” Although his pace is slow and intimate, with each thrust you feel him deeper. He dips his head down to kiss your neck, nibbling slightly at the skin. Your hands find their way into his hair and tug slightly eliciting a moan from him.

The drag of his cock along your walls was enough to tighten the coil in your stomach. Add his lips on your neck, his fingers circling your clit and the occasional love filled words whispered in your ear and you could no longer focus on anything other than the sheer euphoria spreading through your body as the coil snaps.

You cry out as you clench tightly, cumming hard around him. With one last thrust and a series of curse words Bucky was releasing inside you.

Both of you catching your breath he let his body collapse beside you. He rolled onto his back and looked over at you, smiling and brushing some hair out of your face.

“Thank you for my presents Bucky. I loved them.” You shift so you are cuddling into his side. “I loved this one.” You kiss him deeply, slipping your tongue into his mouth, “and i loved this one.” You bring his hand up to your mouth wrapping your lips around his fingers. You swirl your tongue around them before releasing them from your mouth with a slight pop. “But this one was my favourite.” You place little kisses down his chest, then abs before finally licking a stripe along the underside of his cock. You feel yourself growing wet again from the noises you draw from him.

“I’m all yours doll.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on tumblr, username the same @bestofbucky :)


End file.
